Anorexia Nervosa
by CrazyHookerProductions
Summary: Roxas notices that Axel doesn't eat that much. AkuRoku.


Another AkuRoku courtesy of us! Bri came up with this idea through RP and I helped build it until we decided on this. This not meant to make light of the actual disease Anorexia Nervosa or imply that it is treated as easily as a Roxas bearing food.

* * *

**Anorexia Nervosa**

The first thing Roxas noticed about Axel, aside from the flaming red hair, bright green eyes, purple tattoos and penchant for catch phrases, was the fact that he was at least 6'0" (at _least_) and probably weighed in at less than 110 pounds. All through their courtship, Roxas had always assumed that there was a corset built into the coats, as all the men had _very _accentuated waists and appeared to have breasts anyways.

So Roxas paid very little attention to Axel's apparent lack of weight. Roxas noticed his overly skinny frame after the first time they had slept together and Axel's shirt was off. The taller man was walking around looking for his shirt and Roxas was recovering from his "mad skills." Then Roxas' eyes wandered from the snow-white ceiling to Axel's sallow flesh.

"Axel, you're really skinny. How much do you weigh?"

"Dunno… Never looked into it… Why?"

"Honestly?" Roxas sat up. "Because I can count all your ribs from here."

Axel pouted defensively and covered his middle. "You're pretty close."

"I'm ten feet away." Roxas sighed. "Axel, you need to eat."

"I don't. I'm good." Axel's stomach roared in protest.

Roxas raised his eyebrow at the sound and looked up at Axel's face. "No need for food?"

"We don't need to eat. We're Nobodies, technically dead. I don't know what exactly we run off, but we don't need food to do it. Nothingness doesn't need to eat and you know it."

"There's a reason that we still eat and go to the bathroom and stuff though. There has to be." Roxas sat up and threw his cloak on over his nude body. "You need to eat. Now." He ran out of the room. Axel sat down on the bed, clad only in his black pants and stared at his toes.

"Wonder how long it'll take him to remember he can use darkness." Axel finished getting dressed and was halfway through zipping his cloak when Roxas ran back into the room, carrying all manners of fattening foods: Donuts, Chinese food, pizza, bagels, burgers and all the sweets in the worlds. "Did you rob a sumo wrestler's pantry?"

"No, I went to, like, five different worlds." Roxas thrust a donut towards Axel's face. "Now eat."

"Roxas, I don't need to. I'm fine." Axel's stomach howled again.

Axel was a stubborn person, and Roxas knew it. "Axel, eat the damn food."

"Not hungry. Got it memorized?"

Roxas had vague knowledge of what this was from the books that he stole from Zexion. Anorexia nervosa, the act of not eating for anxiety reasons. Roxas didn't need to be a genius to understand that Axel had something pretty similar to that.

"Axel, eat."

"Why? I don't need to."

"But… If you don't eat, you'll…"

A drop of salinity fell onto Axel's hand. Then another. "Roxas… Are you crying?"

Ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes, Roxas could only whisper, "I don't want you to disappear."

Axel sighed and leaned back against the pillows, pulling Roxas in with him. "Rox, the reason that I don't eat is because I don't like eating by myself. But I hate eating with everyone else here, so I don't really eat that much. Only what I have to and when it's absolutely necessary."

Roxas could only stare at Axel. "You are so _stupid!_" Axel flinched.

"I know. I'm sorry. Tell you what… I'll eat, but only if you eat with me."

"Fine. Anything."

Axel put a donut hole between his teeth and motioned to Roxas. Sighing, Roxas sat up a bit straighter and kissed him, effectively capturing half of the treat in his mouth. Axel pulled the other half into his own mouth and chewed slowly.

"Not bad. But I can think of something better." Axel scooped some of the frosting off a cupcake onto his finger and spread it on Roxas' mouth. The blond pouted.

"I don't think it's my shade. I look better in light pinks," he joked. Axel kissed him, licking the sweet substance off.

"You look better in my arms with white stuff all over your lips and face."

"Shove it," Roxas put the rest of the cupcake in Axel's mouth.

"I luff 'ou," Axel garbled.

"I love you too."


End file.
